Erana
Erana was a powerful half-human, half-Faerie Folk Wizard who travelled around Glorianna doing good and establishing blessed places of safety. Background The years of her life are unknown, but it is known that Erana's life was one of adventure and generosity. Unlike many of the other powerful magic users, who had either let their view become jaded and corrupt due to their power or became otherwise eccentric (if not insane) such as Erasmus, Erana was known to be a very calm and level-headed person. Seeking to use the full extent of her magic to help make the world a better place, she travelled all across Gloriana, doing good deeds and creating blessed sanctuaries throughout the lands, where those who are weary and chased may find shelter and peace. Among these are the titular Erana's Peace in Spielburg Valley, the magic Pool of Peace in East Fricana, and Erana's Garden on the valley of Mordavia, and Erana's Retreat on the island of Lymnos. WIT Affiliation It is suggested that Erana served as one of the master instructors at the Wizards' Institute of Technocery, as her portrait can be seen in its Great Hall. Erasmus has remarked, however, that the Institute hasn't heard from her in quite some time, and that she never, "returns their calls." Her fate was left a mystery until Quest For Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness. Battle with Avoozl At some point or another (probably two or three generations prior to the start of the series), Erana arrived in Mordavia and learned of a ring of evil cultists that were attempting to summon Avoozl, a dark one, into the world. She aligned herself with the local Paladin Piotyr and the two of them led a detachment of troops to the Dark One's Cave to stop the summoning. It is not known how Erana interrupted the summoning of Avoozl, but in the process, her spirit was trapped in a crystal within the farthest reaches of the cave, leaving her suspended in a limbo state - unable to reach her final rest. Piotyr assumed the wizard dead and took her magical staff, fleeing back to Mordavia where it was placed in the town square as a monument. Redemption In the fourth game, the trapped spirit of Erana communicates with the Hero in his dreams when he sleeps in her enchanted garden or beside her staff in the town. Later, he obtains the staff and uses it to restore life to a vampire child. If the Hero is a Wizard, he battles other faeries for the right to keep the staff. Erana finally appears at the end of the game, when the Hero frees her spirit from its crystal prison. In the fifth game in the series, the Hero is given the opportunity to sacrifice a portion of his life force to restore either Erana or Katrina to life. Either one is a potential bride for the Hero, and will assist him in his quest. Erana is particularly suited to an honorable Wizard or Paladin. She is prone to sacrificing herself during the battle with the Dragon of Doom in the fifth game, unless the Hero explicitly woos her and asks her for marriage. Gardens *Erana's Peace *Pool of Peace *Erana's Garden *Erana's Retreat Trivia *In Shadows of Darkness she was voiced by Diane Pershing and in Dragon Fire by Wendy Cutler. *Erana is said to look like Genesta from Sierra's King's Quest series, which is not surprising given their shared faerie heritage. *It is possible for a Wizard or Paladin to not only marry Erana, but also Elsa and Nawar in a single game. Category:Characters Category:humans Category:good characters Category:faerie folk Category:females Category:love interests Category:wizards Category:magic users Category:Vegetarians Category:QFG1 Category:QFG2 Category:QFG4 Category:QFG5